A conventional exercisers that have pedals include step mounting exerciser and elliptical exerciser. The step mounting exercisers allow the user to alternately step the pedals along a substantially circular path and the elliptical exercisers allow the user to move legs in an elliptical path. These types of movement are not satisfied by the users and new type of movement is needed in the market.
The present invention intends to provide a surfing exerciser which has a board and the user stands on the board with his or her tow legs. The movement of the board is along a ∞-shaped path so that the user feels like surfing and may enjoy a new type of movement.